


First

by GirlWhoLovesMonsters



Series: Manzor (Slipping Away) [1]
Category: Marilyn Manson (Band), Trent Reznor - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 17:51:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12636141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlWhoLovesMonsters/pseuds/GirlWhoLovesMonsters
Summary: He’s never done this before Explicit Content





	First

**Author's Note:**

> One Shots   
> These are also posted on Wattpad. I decided to separate the stories here based on characters, where as in Wattpad they are all under the same title “Slipping Away”   
> My username is @grilledcheese there. 
> 
> Feedback is always welcome and loved! 
> 
> Thanks for checking out my work. 
> 
> Thank you to all the writers here, I read your stories and that inspired me to start writing again, and to pick up fanfics as a place to write for fun. I hope you all enjoy my work. :)

Marilyn was bored. There was nothing to do, his girlfriend was away filming something he had no interest in and his band was disbursed around the U.S at the moment on leave. He picked up the phone and dialed. "Trent you busy today?"  
"Brian, you know I'm busy."  
"Can you be un-busy for a while? I'm so bored. I need artist inspiration. "  
"Give me about an hour and I'll be over. What kind of inspiration?"  
"Something to paint. See you soon."  
When Trent got there, the door was unlocked so he made his way inside. "Marilyn!?" He called. "Hey, Brian I'm here!"  
"I'm in here!" Marilyn shouted from a room down the hall. Trent followed his voice. He walked into the art room and saw an obviously frustrated Marilyn working on a canvas with paint splattered all around him. "Need some help? " Trent asked him softly. He picked up a brush and dipped it into some yellow paint. They exchanged meaningless conversation for a several minutes, all the while Trent was working on the courage to slide the brush across Marilyns face.  
Marilyn looked at Trent and back at the canvas. "You know the show is coming up soon, and I don't have enough pieces to fill the gallery. I'm stuck. I don't know what to do." He grunted out in frustration, on that note Trent swiped the brush of yellow paint right across his face. Marilyn was dumbfounded at first. He stared at Trent in shock, before bursting into laughter. "You ass!" He yelled laughing, swiping his brush of red across Trent face. They continued this way until they were a mess. Trent grabbed Marilyn by his shirt, and smeared the paint from his face down the other man's face and neck. Marilyn became stiff when Trent brushed past his collar bone. "Why are you so rigid?" Trent asked him, without stopping what he was doing. "Planning my next move." Marilyn said in a breathy tone. Just then he picked up his pallet of colors and smeared it all over the other side of Trents head. Trent bit down on Marilyn where his neck and shoulder meet. His sweet spot. Trent hadn't forgotten how much he liked that. He'd discovered it one night they'd gotten a little to messed up before a show and somehow Marilyn ended up blowing him on stage. Never the less, he knew that spot would make his knees buckle. It did. He lapped his tongue over the spot with the meat still clinched between his teeth. Marilyn let out out a moan he tried to stifle, but failed. "What are you doing?" "Giving you inspiration." Trent replied coyly. With that Marilyn grabbed his messy face in his hands and planted a heated kiss on his lips.  
Trent paused for a moment before reacting, leaning harder into the kiss once his brain processed what was actually happening. He let his hands roam over Marilyns boney hips and up his back, pulling him against his body. He wound one of his hands into the other man's long dark hair and gently tugged. Marilyn let out a ragged moan, and they broke the kiss. His face was a flustered red and he felt unsure about his next move. Return to painting? Or kiss him again? He wanted to kiss him again. It felt good, he wasn't sure though if Trent was only humoring him or was actually into it. Trent seemed to notice the disconcerting look and answered for him. He slipped two fingers under the waistband of Marilyns pants and tugged him forward. He looked at Marilyn and laughed teasingly, "Cat got your tongue? I've never known you to have NOTHING to say?" Followed by a "Boop" as he slid his finger down the other man's nose. Marilyn burst into laughter, "you fucker!" He growled at Trent.  
Trent responded, with a smirk and deep roll in his voice. "Well, that depends. "Do you want me to be the fuck-er or the fuck-ee?"  
No sooner than it left his lips his hands were pulling Marilyns shirt over his head. His movements were fluid and elegant, yet fast and full of confidence. He didn't give the other man time to protest, or react. He swiftly pulled his hands around his abdomen, turning him in one legato movement, thrusting him up against the wall nearest them. Marilyn let out a series of moans and was having trouble catching his breath. His heart felt like it was going to burst. He'd never been on the receiving end of anything like this before, though he figured he was long over due his turn. Did he want it like this? Maybe his "virginity" for what it was still worth should be kept for someone he loved? What the hell, I want this. I need this, he thought. What better person to do something with than someone you trust. In a way he did love him. He truthfully wanted to be more than friends. He'd even settle for exclusive fuck buddies. Trent wrapped one of his arms around Marilyns hips and pressed one against his back keeping his upper half flush with the wall and his pulled his ass out to meet him.  
"Mmmm Trent" Breathlessly escaped Marilyns mouth as Trent ground his bulge against his projected ass planting kisses down his spine. He moved his hands around him, over his chest down his back using his fingernails to scratch occasionally. Marilyn felt his cock tugging against the restraint of his pants. Trents hands made there way down to his belt and he undid it, never pausing his hips gyrating against him, nor his lips kissing, sucking and nipping at his flesh. He unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, letting his hand slip inside and brush against his hardened cock. He hummed and moaned against Marilyn as he teased him and himself. He felt Marilyn tense up as he started to slip his pants down. "Are you okay? I can stop." Trent whispered to him. "I'm, uh..., um, Trent, I've never done this before." "Do you want to do this?" Trent asked him, lovingly, turning Marilyn to face him. "Brian, we don't have to do anything you're not ready for. I want you, bad, but we can do other things. I just want to please you." Brian looked shyly at the floor, and shook his head yes. "I do, want this. I want this so bad, I want you. This especially with you." "Maybe we shouldn't do it against the wall?" Trent asked, more like a statement. He pulled Brian into a passionate kiss, and then started to undress. Brian finished undressing also. Sprawled across the floors was brown packing paper and Trent figured it was probably clean enough. "Lay down." He started matter of factly.  
They both laid down on the crinkly paper. Trent grabbed the brush again. He painted slow strokes across his face. "Your real eyes, are beautiful" he said trailing the brush around them. "Your hair, is infuriatingly gorgeous." He made swift strokes into his hairline. Your nose, your soft, big, pouty lips. This slender neck, and your broad shoulders. This sweet spot where they meet." He made a big circle with the brush lingering on that spot. Trailing the brush down over his collar bones and the middle of his chest.  
He stroked around his nipples, kissing each one. He circled the brush around his heart area. "This big, pumping muscle. Even though you hide it well, I know it's full of good and probably even some love." He teased. Brian lay there taking in all the things Trent was telling him. So many things he didn't like about himself and here sits this man next to him, tracing over his exposed body pointing out all the things he thinks is perfect about him. Brian thought to himself. "This is the most intimate thing I've ever done with anyone. I hope I don't let him down. Don't chicken out." He grinned at Trent nervously. Trent continued on, until he had covered most of his naked body in paint. Pulled his own naked body on top of the other man and kissed him again. "Were going to need lube." Brian looked at him and blushed. "I don't have any here." He replied. "I can improvise." Trent said assuringly. With that he looked down at his now masterpiece below him, covered in various colors of paint, looking like a living art pieces. "You are so perfect." His lips crashed into Brians and their sexes began to rub together as they hardened against one another. They were tangled limbs and hair and moans. Trent dipped his fingers into some of the paint and slipped his hand on to Brians entrance. Gently rubbing the area, Brian at first gasped, eyes going wide at the feeling. "Trust me." Trent cooed as he slipped one finger inside. He gave him time to adjust and waited for him to let him know he could move it. Once Brian gave him the go ahead he began slowly thrusting his finger in and out. Brian started to enjoy the way it felt, combined with Trent grinding above him. Trent slowly added another finger, and Brian groaned out, spreading his legs wider. "We still okay." Trent checked. "Mmmm yes." Brian replied, rocking his hips into Trents hand to assure him. "It feels good so far." Trent continued stretching and fingering him. "Wait till I find your prostate, it's like the male equivalent of a clit." "Sounds exciting..." Brian moaned out getting into the feeling in his ass. Trent bent his fingers upward a but once they were thrust all the way inside him. Brian arched his back and let out a shrill gasp. "Found it!" Trent smirked. He continued to hit it as Brian rocked and fucked his body onto Trents hand more. His dick lay against him hard and neglected. Brian felt as though it was going to burst. Trent took notice to his cock twitching against his body and rocked back onto his heels. He pushed his free hand under Brians leg and pulled him forward so his bottom rested on his thighs and his body had a slight angle. "Wrap your legs around me." Brian obliged him. Once he was comfortable wrapped around the man, Trent aligned his cock with Brians entrance and slowly started to push into him. Brain panted and tensed. Trent cooed at him, rubbing one hand on his chest the the other hand gripping his thigh. "Relax..., breathe and push against me a little. Once I'm in, I'll wait for you to tell me to start okay." Brian nodded. Trent continued to push inside of him. Once he was completely encased by the other man's body he stifled a breathy moan. Brian shifted a little, and pulled Trent down to kiss him. Once they broke the kiss, he let him know he could start. Trent sat himself back up and slowly thrust himself in and out of him. Once Brians gasps switched fully to heated moans of pleasure he began to pick up the pace. He laid himself against his lover and wrapped his arms around his body. Brian did the same. So they were tightly embraced with one another as Trent continued fucking. Brian let out a deep scream of pleasure letting Trent know he'd hit the spot. He hit it with each additional thrust, his body causing friction against his lovers cock to be just right. "Trent, Trent, I think I'm going to cum." Brian panted out. Trent went a little deeper, and a little harder, Brians back arched more and his eyes rolled back. He was screaming in passion and didn't even care who heard it. "Cum, for me Brian, I want you to cum first. I'm so close, I'm trying to hold it. " Brian tightened his hold on Trents body as he felt his orgasm come tearing through his body. Wave after wave causing him to rock and jerk involuntarily against the other man, his hot cum seeping between them. Trent felt his release building and just a few more thrusts threw him over while Brian rode out the rest of his high. Brian felt Trents cock swelling, and pulsing inside him as Trents pleasure spilled into him. He'd never felt anything like it. Trent loosened his hold and lay his head on Brians shoulder as his cock softened enough to pull out with out worry of causing Brian discomfort. Once was out, he rolled off of his lover and lay next to him. "Well how was that for inspiration?" "Perfect." Brian replied. Both men stood. Brian laughed when he looked down at the paper they'd been on. Apparently there was more paint than he thought because there was a very interesting image to see. "I'm going to frame this and put it in the gallery." He laughed, but very serious. "You can call it The First Time." Trent suggested "clever." Brian retorted. "Wanna go get cleaned up and go grab some food? "Trent asked. "Well, I do declare. I suppose it's the least you could do. Take me out to dinner AFTER you take my virginity. I shouldve been harder to get." Brian said in his very Scarlet O'Hara tone. "Well I would have taken you out BEFORE but I wasn't sure. Now I'm fairly certain I'm not by myself over here." Trent replied boldly "Oh yeah, what makes you so sure?" Brian asked shaking his finger "I just made sweeter lover to you than I've probably ever done with anyone. You can't say you didn't like it, or feel it also."  
"That's what I'll call this. Confessions of Love" "ooooh, that's good." Trent smiled widely at him. Knowing that in Marilyns fucked up on way, he just told him he loved him. "Yeah, me too." He stated matter of factly. Marilyn looked at him, and smiled. Taking his hand he led him upstairs to the shower so they could get ready to go out. Was this their first date? Would it go anywhere? Will this happen again?" Marilyns brain went into over drive on the way to the restaurant. Trent looked at him from the drivers seat, and took his hand in his. As if he knew what he was thinking he told him how he felt. "I can take you out properly next time if you'd prefer. Well I'd like too anyway. If you'd want to. What I'm trying to say, I guess, is I enjoy your company, I enjoy you. Today was just icing on the cake and I'd like to do it more with you. All the things with you. Brian, can I take you out, on a real date one night?" "Let me check my calendar." Brian teased. "Yes you can take me out on a real date. I'd love that." He beamed. "I'd like to see where this could go." He finished shyly. Trent continued holding his hand, squeezing it at his final statement. They pulled up to the restaurant and Trent pulled Brian in for one more kiss before letting him exit the car. "I'm even going to walk you to your door, when I take you home." Brian blushed. "Maybe I'll ask you to come inside and have some tea. You know I'm a proper lady." Brian finished in his Scarlett O'Hara voice that made Trent roll his eyes.  
"Come on, ass hole, I'm starving." Trent called, as they walked inside.


End file.
